Heart Shaped Box
by Shattered Dreams-Broken Hearts
Summary: After 'Sex Gone Bad' John Cena realizes something, but is he willing to throw away a friendship for it? I suck a writing summaries, so I guess you'll have to read to understand. Amy Lita DumasJohn Cena.


Title: Heart Shaped Box  
Author: Jewel  
Email: What happens when John Cena come to the realization that he loves Amy Dumas, A.K.A. Lita, more then just a friend, does she feel the same?  
Author's Notes: The title came from the Nirvana song 'Heart Shaped Box'  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic.

Heart Shaped Box

The first time John Cena saw Amy Dumas he knew he wanted to keep her safe always and forever. When he befriended Amy's boyfriend Matt he felt a little envious of the North Carolina native. When Matt fell out of Amy's good grace he couldn't stand to hear Matt bad mouth her so he began to ignore him. Every week he was forced to watch Amy and Adam make out in the ring and backstage and it was killing him on the inside. At first he thought it was just because he thought of her as a sister or something. However the night after he lost his title to Adam, and Adam and Amy were going to do their little "In-ring Celebration" he realized he was protective of her because he loved her.

When John went out to the ring to stop their "celebration" it wasn't part of the script and Eric was later pissed. However as he was in the ring and Edge was down for the count he couldn't help but look under the covers at Amy's almost naked form, and damn was she ever hot, he didn't want to F-U her, but if he didn't then he would have been in deeper shit then he already was. After the show he pretty much kept as far away from Amy as possible, since he was afraid she was going to kick his ass for looking under the covers at her body.

John rounded the corner heading for the garage when he saw the most beautiful redheaded diva sitting on the floor in the hallway crying with her crimson hair falling in her face covering most of her tears. John walked over to her and knelled down in front of her with a concerned look on his face. He contemplated taking the diva into his arms and just holding her, but rejected the thought afraid she'd hurt him.

"Amy what's wro..." John began to ask but before he could finish asking the question Amy threw her self into his arms and began crying even harder as John's arms encircled her. Amy's face was buried in John's shoulder as her tears began to soak his shirt. "I'll kick his ass I swear it! Amy what did he do to you?" John asked his voice full of concern as he began to stroke her hair as she continued to cry.

"John if you stay with me right now nothing can be wrong and everything will be ok." Amy said her voice weak from crying, but her tears began to slowly subside. John looked down her really wanting to go kill Adam, but afraid to leave Amy.

"Amy I'll stay as long as you need me too, but please tell me what happened." John said as he pulled Amy far enough away from him so he was looking in her eyes, so he could see the truth.

"A-Adam hit me again, he said he'd never hit me again after last time, but he lied. I told him it was over after the show and he went crazy and started throwing things and then he hit me." Amy said as she once again began to cry, so John pulled her back in his arms wanting to hold on to her forever.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill 'em I swear it, he's a dead man." John said as he held Amy tight against his chest.

"John, he hit me because I...John I told him I was in love with you." Amy whispered into his shoulder afraid he would push her away and reject her, but to her surprise his grip on her only got tighter.

"Amy I've loved you for a long time now, I just didn't realize it until tonight." John muttered into her hair, he then pulled a little away from his chest and saw a confused look on her face. John then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her full on the lips, as she opened her mouth taken by surprise John slide his tongue in and began exploring her mouth when he heard someone coming down the hall. He broke the kiss and pulled his tongue out of her mouth just in time to see who had interrupted them, and boy did he get a shock when his eyes met Adam Copeland's. John had to wonder why Adam even began an affair with Amy since one he was married and two it was at the same time that she was with Matt.

"So it is true, you love him,and he loves you." Adam said as he glared down at the new couple, as John placed Amy carefully on the floor next to him as he got up to face the man he hated the most.

"Why the hell did you hit her? Do you normally hit your girlfriend, or your wife, what the hell is wrong with you? Amy's one of the sweetest woman you'll ever meet and you hurt her when she wants out, no wait you hurt her before she wants out, so you gave her a reason to want to leave." John said as he glared at Adam as the Canadian seemed to be unfazed by all of it.

"So the rapper and the punk, who would have ever guessed? Not I that's for sure." Adam said without answering any of John's questions but trying to counter them.

"I don't care what other people think, just tell me why you hit her." John said as he felt his temper raising every second that Adam was making him wait for an answer.

"Why...why? Because, you of all people don't deserve a woman as good as Amy, she's way too good for you." Adam said with a smirk on his face as he turned his gaze to Amy. "I can make you happy, so why leave?" Adam asked as Amy looked up at him.

"Because I don't want to spend my nights crying wondering what it would like to be free of you. I've made my decision, so why fight it Adam you can't win?" Amy said as she got to her feet and held on to John's hand afraid he wasn't real and this was all a dream.

"You know, your nothing but a tramp, an easy lay. I mean what else could anyone ever see in you? That's the reason I put up with you for so long, but if you say it's over fine, then I guess I'll have to find another toy to play with." Adam said with an even bigger smirk then before on his face, he knew it wasn't the truth but as long as she bought it he didn't really care. It was over, he lost and he knew it, he lost the most beautiful redheaded diva to the man he hated more then anything. Adam turned away from Amy and John and began to walk down the wall away from them so he could keep from doing something else to make her cry. This would be the last time he made her cry, because he knew she was happy, and truth be told he didn't want to stand in her way.

Amy and John watches as Adam walked away surprised that there wasn't any blood shed. John once again took Amy in his arms knowing in some twisted way Adam had just given his consent on their relationship.

"That was strange and extremely rude of him. Amy he may have just been using you, but I'd never do that, babe I love you. I don't lust after you, I love you, I know the difference." He said as he held Amy close so she could his heartbeat and how it speed up when she kissed him.

"I know how you feel John, I feel the same way. Lets go back to the hotel, I can't stand staying here another minute." Amy said as she began to walk toward the parking garage with John walking behind her, she then stopped and John ran into her, but not too hard. "Sorry I just remembered I don't have a car or hotel room, Adam rented them both and we were sharing." Amy said as she turned to face John a sad look on her face.

"No prob, you can share with me, I swear I won't try anything." John said as he held his hands out like he was innocent. He then took the lead and headed for the sky blue Thunder bird he rented. He then hit the unlock button on the key chain and then popped the trunk. "You can put your stuff in the trunk." John said as he lifted the trunk open and threw his gym bag in and waited for Amy to do the same.

"Thanks John, thanks for everything." Amy said as she threw her bag in the trunk and then opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat as John closed the trunk and then got in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition and turned them before peeling out of the parking garage and head toward the hotel the WWE was staying at. Soon they reached the hotel and John pulled into a parking spot and popped the trunk again before he and Amy got out of the car, he then hit to lock button after they were both out. They then pulled their bags out of the trunk and headed for the hotel lobby, John waved to the guy behind the desk before getting on the elevator and riding to the fourth floor. They then got out to the elevator and walked to room 327 and John slid the card threw the lock and then opened the door when the light flashed green.

"You can go take a shower if you'd like, I took one after the match and before I ran into you." John said as he pointed toward the bathroom.

"Thanks John." Amy said as she dropped her bag on the floor and pulled out a pair of panties and a shirt to put on after her shower and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. John dropped his bag on the floor near the bed and then opened his bag and pulled out a pair of mesh black short, which he quickly changed into as he waited for Amy. He then turned the TV on and started watching 'Law and Order SVU.' He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he knew that at some point he did. Amy walked out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam, only to find John asleep on stretched out on the bed with a soft smile on his face a little bit of hair in his face, to her he looked like an angel sent to help her threw life. Amy laid down on the bed next to him and gently stoked his cheek as he slept.

John felt the pressure on the bed and then Amy's hand stroke his face. He opened his eyes and looked into her hazel ones. "You smell good." John said in a tired voice as he tried to blink the sleep away.

"Thanks." Amy said with a soft smile on her face as she reached for the remote and turned off the TV before placing the remote back on the night stand, as John turned off the lights. John then pulled Amy close into his chest and that was the way the fell asleep. They had the best night sleep they'd had in a long time that night.

The End


End file.
